Mutalisk
A Mutalisk is a airborne Zerg breed. Mutalisks have a long body and tend to fly with their tails curved forward in an elongated L-shape. Their wings sprout from their back. A group of mutalisks is often referred to as a 'scream' of mutalisks. Mutalisks move through air or vacuum quite quickly and possess a unique "Glaive Wurm" (also spelled Glave Wurm) attack: these symbiotes, fired from the tail, will bounce off an initial target and strike two more explosively before disappearing, each time doing successively less damage. Before upgrades, they inflict 9, 3, and 1 damage, respectively. History Mutalisks are a modified form of the Mantis Screamer from the desolate Dinares Sector. It was capable of space travel even before it was absorbed into the Zerg Swarm. The Mantis Screamer Hive structure was incorporated into the Swarm and is christened as the Spire, and as with all non-Hatchery structures, it is incapable of actually producing Mutalisks. Previous Versions The original version of the Mutalisk used an acid attack rather than a Glaive Wurm. This creature can be seen in the ending video of StarCraft Episode III. Building Requirements Building Devourers requires a Greater Spire and each Devourer take 150 mineral and 50 gas to morph from a Mutalisk. To build a devourer, the player would first need to select a Larva and morph it into a Mutalisk. The player can then select the Mutalisk and morph it into a Devourer. Gameplay Strategy Devourers are highly effective against all air units when used in combination with Mutalisks. The venom they spew upon their opponents leaves them covered with acid spores, which increases the damage other units inflict on them and reduces their attack rate. Against Wraiths, Devourers are good companions to counter Wraith attacks from Terrans because cloaked Wraiths can be seen and is slowed when attacked by Devourers' venom. Against Valkyries and/or Corsairs, Devourers are life savers to mutalisks against Valkyries and Corsairs thanks to their ability to slow attacking units. Valkyries and Corsairs are normally deadly against Mutalisks because of Mutalisks' lower hitpoints; however, when mutalisks are used in combination with even just two or three devourers, they are able to not only hold their own, but also become serious threats to even larger spacecraft such as Battlecruisers or Protoss Carriers. Gameplay In gameplay terms, Mutalisks cost 100 minerals and 100 Vespene gas to create, as well as two Control. The player must also control a Spire to hatch Mutalisks. The Mutalisk is a versatile unit used both for hit-and-run attacks and full-on assaults. Because of its small size, it deals well with explosive damage (which is decreasingly effective against smaller units). Because of its speed, multi-hit attack and relavitely low position on the tech tree, the Mutalisk itself is often used to harass enemy resource gatherers in an effort to bring the enemy quickly to their knees by depriving them of vital resources or to force the opponent to react to the Mutalisks rather than attack the enemy base. The greatest weakness as well as strength of Mutalisk is its ability to stack one Mutalisk on top of another. They are very useful in focus fire and sniping out High Templar and so forth, while damage from Corsairs or psi storms will do devastating damage. Abilities Guardian Aspect * Starting ability * Requires: Greater Spire Morphs a Mutalisk into a Guardian at the cost of 50 minerals and 100 vespene gas. Devourer Aspect * Starting ability * Requires: Greater Spire Morphs a Mutalisk into a Devourer at the cost of 150 minerals and 50 vespene gas. Upgrades * Flyer Attack * Flyer Carapace Special Unit A special hero unit known as "Kukulza" (and its Guardian version) can be accessed in StarEdit and played in UMS maps but is never used in the campaign. References * StarCraft homepage at Blizzard Entertainment * Battle.net StarCraft Compendium * Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. * Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Category:Zerg units